The Puppy and the Locket
by Stars Are Shining
Summary: It's been four years since Sasuke left...and Sakura finds a puppy... ONESHOT Sasusaku


**AN: This is my second fanfic! Yay! I would say my first fic; 'Sakura Sleepover' was a success, so I hope this one shot is a favorite too! Go check out Sakura Sleepover after you read (and review, please) this! **

**This is a Sasusaku fic, and a one shot. There is also mentioned NarutoHinata as well.**

**-Stars Are Shinning **

**Bold: **Author's notes

_Italics: _Thoughts

"Blah": Speaking

Whatever: Emphasis on words

It was a sunny day in Konoha (even though she also liked the rain), a 16 year old Haruno Sakura was walking down the streets browsing the shops. She still had her beautiful pink locks, but she had grown taller and curvier over the years.

Suddenly, she noticed a puppy following her, and wagging its tail.

"Arf!" it said. The puppy was a small little thing, with silver-bluish ears, legs, and tummy. The rest of it was white.

Sakura picked it up and stared into its onyx eyes.

"Hey girl!" she said and then quickly checked under the puppy.

"Sorry…boy.** (I had to put that in!) **You remind me of someone I used to know." she said quite cheerfully in the beginning of the sentence, but towards the end, she grew drearier.

She was talking about Sasuke. After he left for his **(psychopathic)** hunger of power to kill Itachi, it's been four years. This made Sakura believe he would never come back but she still loved him.

'_Damn, I hope she isn't talking about me.'_ Sasuke thought. He pricked up his ears, and cocked his head to the side.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Sakura laughed.

**(Ok, so right now, it's pretty obvious the puppy is Sasuke. He learned a jutsu to turn into a dog from Kakashi. Keep reading, ok?)**

"Arf!" Sasuke said (barked).

Sakura took that as a yes. "I'll tell you as soon as we get home. You don't have a collar or anything so I guess I can keep you." Sakura said.

"Arf!" Sasuke said in reply.

Sakura held the puppy in her arms while Sasuke was looking around observing the changes Konoha experienced. After all, he's been away for four years which turned out successful for him:

Itachi and Orochimaru are dead.

Sasuke is meaning to ask Sakura to help him revive his clan. She's the only female who is really good friends with him, and he wouldn't mind some good charka control inherited to his kids.

"Here we are!" Sakura said.

Her living headquarters was a small apartment with 4 rooms: bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room. The largest room (but not by much) was the kitchen.

Sakura placed Sasuke on the ground. She gently pushed his tush and said, "Go explore the house while I go look for something, ok?"

"Arf!" Sasuke replied. _'What is she looking for?' _he wondered as he jumped on some furniture to sniff.

WhenSakura came back, she found the pup in the living room sprawled on the couch.

She said, "Hey boy! Look what I found!"

Sakura held up a sliver locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of the old days of Team 7. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were on their usual spot by the bridge. Sakura was smiling brightly, Naruto was mad and pissed off at Sasuke, Kakashi was chuckling, and Sasuke just looked damn bored.

"This is me, Sakura," Sakura started. "And Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are over there".

Sakura was in the process of closing it, when Sasuke put his paws on her arm, wondering why she forgot to introduced him.

Sasuke started to whimper, and gave her puppy eyes.

"Oh, yeah, there's Sasuke-kun.", she said with a sigh. "He left four years ago and everyday I wonder if he will even come back." Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

As soon as Sasuke noticed this, he crawled on her all the way to her bosom, so he could nuzzle into her neck.

'_So she is missing me.'_, Sasuke thought. _'When I change back, I'll make her happy.' _

"You remind me of him in many ways." Sakura said. Sasuke licked her face and they both fell asleep.

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA!" an annoying voice interrupted their nap.

'_Ugh. That dobe is still alive?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura got up and opened the door. "What is it Naruto?!"

Sakura looked at the digital clock on the living room table. It's been three hours since she fell asleep.

Naruto was the same as ever. His blond spiky hair and deep ocean blue eyes were irreplaceable.

"I noticed you got a new puppy!" Naruto commented.

'_I'm the new puppy? What happened to the old puppy?!'_ Sasuke panicked.

Naruto closed the door and sat on the couch.

"Yeah. I found him following me. I don't know what to name him though. He has no tags so I think I can keep him." Sakura said.

"Hey! What's this?" Naruto asked. He held the locket.

"Oh, I showed the puppy that. Open it." Sakura said.

Naruto lifted open the top and gasped. "Hey! It's us and Team 7!"

"Yeah. I was going to use it as a collar for the dog." she explained.

"Cool. Anyway, I got a date with Hinata," Naruto said rather quickly. "I just came to see how you were doing."

He always spoke like that to Sakura when his relationship with Hinata came up. He felt bad that things worked out for him and the opposite for Sakura.

"Bye!" Sakura waved.

"Ja ne!" Naruto called over his shoulder, and he closed the door.

She sighed and looked at the puppy. Feeling her eyes on him, Sasuke opened his. _'That was a nice nap.'_

Sakura gave him a pat on his head. "I don't have a collar for you, so you can have this." Sakura said. Sasuke lifted his head so she could clip it on. The locket sparkled in the light.

'_I need to go to the little dog's room'_ Sasuke thought and jumped off the couch. Then he started to whimper at the door.

"You need to go out?" Sakura asked. Sasuke (sort of) nodded.

"Ok, but come back."

He didn't come back. It was dark already and Sakura was getting worried.

"_Maybe I should go look for him." _she thought.

She went outside, only to realize it was slightly chillier then she expected, so she went back inside and put on a coat.

Next, she went outside again, and locked the door. As she walked down the steps of her apartment, she wondered where the puppy could be.

'_Well, he was sniffing a lot of the house, so maybe he went to the forest to go sniff some trees.' _this scenario made sense to her, (and she knew nothing about dogs) so she went into the direction of the forest.

As she kept walking, her stomach rumbled. She sighed and remembered that she hadn't eaten anything at all today.

So, she ran to Ichiraku Ramen and stood by the counter, waiting. The familiar old man came and took her order.

"Um, I have… uh, miso ramen," Sakura said. "To go please."

She was given her food, and she paid.

As the stars were starting to peek out of the twilight sky, she ventured into the forest. She passed the familiar tree where she carved Sasuke + Sakura with a kunai, and her gaze landed on a certain bench. She bit her lip. Should she?

Then out of nowhere, something whizzed by her onto the tree where she proclaimed her love for Sasuke. The locket was hanging from a kunai!

"W-What?" she said, as she snapped her head towards the sudden movement, and dropped her Ramen from the scene before her.

"S-Sasuke?" she whimpered. She couldn't believe it… Sasuke was sitting on the bench, which meant that he was the one who had the locket all along!

He didn't really change at all in terms of appearance. Sure, he had grown more muscular and he looked much more like a man then when he was 12, but his hair was still chicken-style (which she found adorable…) and the same colour, and he wore the same clothes. But what Sakura found strange was the fact that he was wearing a Konoha hiate-ate (Of course, with the line struck through it.)

"Oh… Sasuke… is that really you?" she said, uncertain.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Aa."

She hated his little words!

"Have you seen my puppy", she asked. "You have the locket and…"

**(Before I continue, here are the possible outcomes of what can happen:**

**Sakura: You killed my puppy.**

**Sasuke: No, I AM your puppy.**

**Sakura: NOOOOOOOO! crawls to the ground with head in her hands**

**Sasuke: Me. Eat. Puppy. Yum. **

**Ok… out of the two, I'd pick like, none of them… BACK TO THE STORY!)**

Sasuke cut her off. "You don't get it do you? I havethe locket… I was the puppy."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "What? You come back after four years of… hurting me… just so you could mess with me again?!"

Sasuke had a pained expression on his face. "Sakura…"

"You came back… just to bicker with me…" she muttered.

"Sakura…" he said a little louder.

"All this time…" she started.

"SAKURA!" he shouted.

She stopped abruptly and looked at him. '_Wow, he can… SHOUT?" _

"Sakura… listen to me. I came back… this time for real. I just transformed into a puppy so they wouldn't arrest me. I'm still a missing nin, you know."

"But… why?" she asked, clearly confused.

He sighed. "You never make things easy to say, do you?"

"Huh?" she said.

He groaned in frustration. "I thought you were smart!" he said.

"Excuse me?" she said, offended.

"Alright, nevermind. I came back… to be with you. I… love you, Sakura, and after killing Itachi and Orochimaru, I realized why I was after them in the first place. Not for revenge, but so I could get it over with and just live my life like a normal person. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! So, please, Sakura, I know your feelings haven't changed… you told me."

Tears formed in her eyes for two reasons.

Number one: well duh, he loves her.

And number two: that was the longest sentence he'd ever said in his life.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said, and walked closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned in and passionately kissed her, with love and needing.

The locket swayed from the tree as the wind picked up. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

It started to rain.

Sasuke and Sakura both always enjoyed the rain.

**Cheesy, I know. I totally went off topic during some parts and I don't like it. But then again, it's my first one shot so bare with me. I hope you like it though. **

**Please review and you might get a NejiTenten one shot next. . **

**-Stars Are Shinning **


End file.
